Despicable Smekday
by Pricat
Summary: Oh along with Tip meet the Gru family while Tip is their sitter meaning mischief and fun
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**he-he this is my 10000th story and it is combining things I love, my beloved minions with my new favourite Dreamwork's movie Home since I coukd picture Oh goofing around with the minions along with Toma.**

**Tip is watching Gru and Lucy's daughters but Oh and Toma tag along plus mischief is gonna abound since that always happens at the Gru house **

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Tip was getting ready to go to the Gru house as she was watching Gru and Lucy's daughters Agnes, Edith and Margo since she coukd watch little kids easily but saw Oh curious as to where she was going along with Toma.

"Oh I have to do some babysitting remember, I explained about that?" Tip told him.

"So you're gonna sit on babies?" Oh asked hearing Tip giggle at his thought.

"Oh babysitters don't sit on babies, they're peopke around my age or okder and parents pay them to watch their kids when they want adult fun." Tip explained.

"I see, but you're pretty good at it." Toma said.

She nodded getting ready to go taking the flying car unaware Oh and Toma had stowed away because they wanted to have fun plus Oh felt lonely without Tip so hoped that Tip woukdn't mind as the Slushieous left the house.

* * *

"Aw why do we need a sitter since Margo's old enough to watch us or the cousins coukd!" Edith asked her Dad while Gru and Lucy were getting ready to go,out.

"Margo is justva kid, plus the minions can get carried away you know that, besides this sitter might be fun, just give her a chance and don't break her when she gets here okay?" Gru said to the ten year old blond girl seeing her younger sister Agnes playing with her fluffy unicorn and the minion pups.

"Dad is right Edith, you know what happens when you trybto break sitters or cause mischief and get the minions involved plus they're being calm, until the pizza gets here." Margo told her.

Edith sighed as she was in pyjamas but was playing ninja making her sigh hoping the new sitter could handle things.


	2. Meeting The Girls And Minions

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people enjoy as well as Tomadahawk gave me the idea since it is the 10000th story on here.**

**Tip has arrived at the Gru house and beginning to warm up to the girls and minions plus Oh and Toma meet Dave and Kevin but have fun.**

* * *

Tip was curious as Slushieous landed outside a black house with dead lawns making her curious but she felt a little anxious about this getting out unaware that Oh and Toma had followed her seeing her walk up the steps ringing the doorbell seeing Lucy answer but wearing a fancy dress with a pokka dotted scarf which eased Tip's anxiety.

"Ms Tucci, right?" Lucy asked seeing Tip nod.

"Yeah my name's Tip, Ms Gru." the girl told her making Lucy smile which eased her concern but curious seeing Kevin in a tutu making her giggle.

"Oh don't mind the minions, they're very sweet and very playful like our girls." Lucy told her.

"Girls, come meet your new sitter!" Gru told them seeing Agnes and Margo there but saw Edith swing in on a rope making Gru sigh as he caught her making Tip curious at how the girl was like that.

"She's broken down many sitters, so good luck." Gru told Tip making her sigh since they seemed like sweet girls despite Edith's spirited nature.

The doorbell rang as it was the pizza guy feeling the house almost shake with zillions of minion and purple minion feet surprising Tip chuckling.

"They love pizza along with bananas and ice cream." Agnes said making Tip understand.

She was liking the girls and minions but had a feeling that Oh had followed her seeing some of them flying making Edith impressed.

"Cool, how're they doing that?" she asked.

"My alien friend Oh, he turned off the gravity in the lab." Tip said making Margo stunned but saw Edith run off to the lab.

Oh was goofing around along with Toma and the other minions making Agnes impressed wanting to fly too.

"Oh, turn the gravity back on, before somebody gets hurt!" Tip said making him understand turning it back on as the minions were back on the floor.

"Aww!" some of them said relieving Tip.

"We can still have fun, but I don't want anybody hurt." she said making the girls underdtand along with the minions.

* * *

Oh and Toma had found their way into Gru's lab but their eyes were wide in awe at all the cool stuff plus curious about all the minions running around but Dave and Kevin were excited since they knew about the Boov from the news but Edith had hoped for the Boov to come here.

"Wow, you guys are Boov, which are awesome, plus Edith was hoping that you guys would come." Dave told him.

"We should introduce ourselves, I'm Toma and that's Oh my husband." Toma told them making them understand but we're seeing that pizza was here.

They were eating up but having fun.


	3. Hanging Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope peopke like**

**Tip is telling the girls about things plus she hangs out with the minions after putting the girls to bed.**

* * *

Tip chuckled as she and the girls and minions were having fun plus it was almost the girls's bedtime making Edith sigh because she wanted to hang out with Oh and Toma because they were getting along but Tip had to make sure they got to bed on time or their parents would worry going to the girls's room making her impressed wondering what their parents did for work.

"They're spies who beat up bad guys, Tip!" Edith said making Oh and Toma curious.

"You know we're not allowed, to tell people about that." Margo said to her sister.

"So, if she's gonna be our sitter, she has to know right?" Edith told her.

"Yes, it's okay but you guys can keep it a secret right?" Margo told Tip.

"Yes, if you only knew what I have been through, with Oh." Tip told them.

She was beginning to tell them like a bedtime story of sorts.

Edith was impressed listening along with Agnes but Margo was texting her friends while listening hoping the minions were behaving in the lab because she could hear them singing and being hyper.

Oh was giving the girls goodnight kisses but giggled as Agnes hugged him making him go pink as Tip giggled at the six year old seeingbthem asleep but were going to the lab with Oh.

* * *

After putting the girls to bed, Tip was following Oh and Toma to the lab hearing excitement and singing along with a ruckus opening the door seeingbthe minions having an ice cream party making her chuckle since these guys were like kids from what the girls had told her.

Dave and Kevin were curious but Tip was very curious about them but they were explaining where they had came from making her smile seeing Oh and Toma eating ice cream knowing things would get crazy.

"Hey, we always get like this." Tim said to her.

"I see." Tip told him.

She was hanging out with them plus they were forming a conga line, breaking open piñatas and other stuff making her giggle.

She was seeing Gru and Lucy home making the minions sad but Gru was surprised that things had gone well paying her.

"Thanks Mr Gru, come on guys we shoukd get going." Tip told both Oh and Toma underdtand getting into the Slushieous leaving which amazed Nefario hoping the girl would come back.


	4. Getting To Know Them

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys love but thanks to Tomadahawk forvreviewing.**

**The gang are getting to know each other plus the minions are being mischievous as usual **

* * *

The next day after school let out and she had done her homework, Tip was going over to the Gru house but Oh and Toma were going with her getting into Slushieous buckling in while Tip typed Pasadena into the auto drive hoping things would be fun like the other night, plus Oh and Toma wanted to hang out with the minions especially Dave and Kevin.

"It's good making new friends Huh, like we met?" Tip said seeing Oh nod because he knew things would be okay.

They arrived at the Gru house hearing laughter as the girls and minions were playing outside but were impressed seeing the car land in the driveway along with the minion

"That was awesome!" Edith said as Oh chuckled hearing the chimes of the ice cream truck making Margo worry knowing that the minions loved ice cream and always chased the ice cream truck.

"Gelato!" the minions yelled running out of the house making Tip worry.

"Do they do this a lot, guys?" she asked.

"Eeyup, they really, really like ice cream and one time souled up my bike because I had trouble riding it." Agnes told her.

"We should make sure they're okay." Tip said going after them as the girls followed.

"But why concerned about the minions, as they can take care of themselves?" Edith said.

"Because I'm in charge of you guys when watching you guys, it makes me responsible for the minions too.

We don't want them hurt or in danger right?" Tip explained seeing them und erstand finding the minions and the ice cream truck but they were buying ice cream relieving Tip.

"It's Ojay to get ice cream but next time, you have to tell me where you're going okay?" Tip said seeing them understand.

They were getting home but Nefario chuckled seeing Tip has found the minions and was examining Slushieous.

"Oh fixed it up, using a slushie machine to make it fly and uses slushies for fuel." Tip told him impressing the girls

* * *

"So you and Dave love each other, just like me and Toma?" Oh asked Dave as he, Dave, Kevin and Toma were having a snack noticing Kevin was covered in messy purple fur but reading one of Tip's textbooks making Oh very curious.

"It's a long story guys but Kevin and I have had feelings for each other since we were pups or what humans call kids plus we minions came before humans, when Earth was in it's infancy.

Kevin wasn't always a purple minion, a serum did that to him but we coukdn't turn him back to normal but I love him this way plus he and the other purple minions got brain boosts." Dave explained seeing Oh impressed that this place was different but like a toy store making Kevin giggle as Dave was cuddling him making Oh and Toma smirk.

They saw the girls there since Tip was doing homework but Edith chuckled doing the rock wall that some of the minions had made while Margo saw Kevin was doing math problems not realising the male purple minion had went through Tip's bag when she had gotten here with Oh and Toma.

"Kevin, give me that Ojay?" Margo told him.

"Fine." Kevin replied.

Tip was impressed going down there since Gru had explained the girls went down here but were careful since the lab wasn't a toy store seeing a lot of minions around along with kid ones which impressed her knowing they and the Boov shoukd meet seeing Kevin hiding making Oh curious.

"He gets shy, around people he doesn't know very well." Chomper said making both Oh and Toma understand hoping he was okay.


	5. Staying The Night

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story so hope that Tomadahawk likes.**

**Tip along with Oh and Toma are spending the night at the Gru house but the minion pups are trying to make Tip leave but she's not one to quit easily.**

* * *

A few hours later Gru and Lucy were home relieved that the girls and minions hadn't been a handful for Tip but she was different from other sitters they had in the past that never came back but he and Lucy had an all night mission as Tip was phoning her Mom explaining hanging up.

"Yeah, count me in, plus Oh and Toka like hanging out with your minions." Tip said making Gru smile because this kid was amazing so was happy they had found her.

But some of the minion pups didn't want Tip around because she was a buzzkill and didn't like her wrecking their fun seeing Kiko agree but another female purple minion wearingba tiara was unsure.

But at dinner, Gru and Lucy were talking about themselves makimg Tip understand so was impressed that for an ex villain, Gru was so nice making Lucy smile.

"What about you, Gratuity?" Lucy asked making Tip smi,e.

"My friends call me Tip, but my mom and I live in Seattle along with Oh and Toma who joined us when the Boov came here to Earth." she told her.

"I see but that's cool but we're glad you became our go to sitter since the girls adore you along with the minions." Lucy said seeing Oh and Toma giggle whispering to each other.

* * *

"Kiko, everybody likes Gratuity even our parents." Sulley told her adjusting her tiara.

"Fine, but we're gonna have fun driving her out of the house!" Kiko told her making her sigh because she liked Tip

She and the other minion pups were planning but Oh and Toma saw Dave, Chomper and Kevin sigh because they knew most of the pups teamed up with Edith to drive the sitters away but this time was different makimg Oh curious.

"Tip better watch out, because the pups are planning to get wild with her." Dave said worrying Toma.

"Well "They do this a lot, with new baby sitters to the point where they never want to watch the girls again, but Tip is different." Kevin said seeing Oh nod.

"Well Tip isn't one to give up." Oh told them seeing Tip duck but the pups were annoyed because their efforts weren't working making Tip sigh seeing Kevin approach.

"What's their problem, with me?" Tip asked him.

"They do this a lot, to scare sitters away but Oh was right, that you don't give up easily." he told her.

"I don 5 mind if they're having fun but I don't want them hurt." Tip told him unaware the pups behind the mischief had heard her.


	6. Mischief And Sniffles

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know Tomadahawk as he likes **

**While some of the minions have sniffles, Edith takes Slushieous for a spin.**

* * *

Oh and Toma heard sounds of sneezing as they entered the lab wondering what was going on seeing Kevin feverish making Oh understand that some of them were sick making Dave nod because some of them had the sniffles but he was pretty sure Kevin had a cold but the Purpke minion male was hiding it.

"We need to tell somebody, like Tip!" Toma said seeing Dave sigh.

"Kevin only lets those he trusts take care of him, like Dad and Uncle Nefario." Dave said sneezing.

"We didn't know you guys had a father." Oh said seeing Dave nod.

"Yep Gru adopted us all, but let's not talk about that now." Dave sai seeing Edith outside making them worry knowing she was fascinated with Slushieous, Tip's flying car making Oh worry and getting Tip while Toma stayed with Fave and Kevin.

* * *

Tip was in the backyard with Agnes and Margo and the minion pups too because they were gettingbto like her after that crazy night when Tip had slept over but saw Oh looking worried.

"Edith- she got into Slushieous!" the male Boov said making her worry.

"This ain't good, because she could get hurt!" Tip said as Margo sighed.

"She always does stunts like this, but Dad and Mom are gonna freak." Margo told her seeing Oh whip out a remote making Tip smirk.

"This should bring her back, before Tip gets in trouble." Oh said.

A while later, the flying car returned with Edith inside looking annoyed as Oh hid the remote seeing her sisters and Tip look worried.

"What the heck were Yoj thinking, you coukd have gotten hurt or wound up lost!" Til said.

"I was gonna go to Japan, and have some ninja fun." Edith said making Margo sigh seeing her run off but Tip wondered where Oh was along with Toma.

They heard sneezes from the lab as it was the minions making the girls worry seeing some of them were sick knowing they needed to tell Gru or Lucy when they got back.

Gru smirked as he was feeling their heads as theybwere red hot meaning they had to rest despite Kevin's protests making Oh understand helping putting an ice pack on his head to bring his fever down.


	7. Baking Antics

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but know Tomadahawk likes.**

**Tip and the gang are baking but chaos abounds as usual plus Oh is feeling awkward around Lucy, Tip's Mom because he thinks of her as a mother too **

* * *

It was a week layer after the minions had their sniffles but Tip and the girls along with Oh and Toma were in the kitchen because they were baking cupcakes plus Dave and Kevin were pros at baking them since they worked at Bake My Day in the mall making Tip impressed at their skills, seeing Oh make one that looked like a Gorg making Agnes wide eyed.

"Aw, they're so fluffy!" she said making Tip chuckle

She knew that the suits the Gorgs used to wear didn't make them look fluffy but things were good now thanks to Oh.

Edith was making an ninja themed one which made Tip curious but Agnes was making unicorn themed ones.

Tip had heard the story of the fluffy unicorn or how Gru had blown up a game to win it for Agnes which was pretty cool since it was hard to win those games at amusement parks knowing Oh had useda Gravity gizmo once to win a game but knew Oh was getting used to things plus he felt awkward around her Mom knowing he felt like she was also his Mom.

"Is Oh okay, he's been quiet?" Edith asked.

Tip noticed he had been quiet but Chomper and Pricat telling him about themselves made Toma understand so would tell her later.

* * *

Gru and Lucy had gotten home earlier but heard laughter and shouting from the kitchen seeing the girls and minion pups having a dough fight which made Gru chuckle hysterically guessing Edith had started it.

"It was Jelly's idea!" Edith said as the young yellow female minion pup sighed.

They were goofing around but having fun which made Gru relieved because in the past, many of the sitters didn't know how to have fun with the girls or minions like Tip did but then again Tip was a kid herself.

"Oh Later at the Tucci house, Lucy noticed Oh going pink when she was around him because he thought of her as his mother but knew Luvy might be weirded out.

She giggled after Tip explained but found it cute that Oh wanted to call her Mom since he had when he had seen her on the computer when he had entered his password there.

A wide smile crossed Lucy's face at that, but knew Oh had became part of their family along with Toma.


	8. Jumping On The Bed

**A/N**

**Here's more and know Tomadahawk likes.**

**Toma learns why jumping on the bed is a bad idea after he, Oh and the minions were jumping on the bed.**

* * *

Oh, Toma along with some of the minions were jumping on the beds because they were hyper after having bananas despite the fact they could get hurt but Tip was busy doing homework while the girls were getting ready for bed but they were having fun.

Edith was joining in after putting on pyjamas but was hoping that Tip wouldn't see because she might worry they woukd get hurt which she didn't want to happen.

He was seeing Toma giggle as they were having fun but Tip sighed because she knew that they might get hurt seeing Toma fall but asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine Bratuity." Toma said throwing up making her and Oh worry.

"BAZINGA, look at the bruise!" Oh said seeing Dave agree.

Toma sighed but was hugging him making Edith understand how they worried about him but Oh was cuddling him.

"This is why we don't jump on the bed." Tip told them.

"Is he okay?" Agnes asked seeing Tip nod but Margo sighed knowing that Oh, Toma and the minions had been jumping on the bed seeing Kevin nod.

"He'll be fine, just an nasty bruise." the purple minion male told them.

Margo sighed seeing their parents were home but Oh was cuddling Toma but they were going home making Oh understand but she was understanding landing in the driveway of the Tucci house.

Oh was helping Toma into the house making Tip understand.

* * *

Tip was putting an ice pack on Toma's blue-purple head after he had fallen off the bed that he, Oh and some of the minions had been jumping on when she had been watching Agnes, Edith and Margo so knew they had been mischievous because they were always pulling antics all the time.

"Aww just lie down okay?" Oh told him.

Toma was going to bed but he was hoping the others were okay making Oh understand because he cared about Toma a whole lot.

Plus he was seeing him sleepy but he was whispering things to him softly lying beside him in bed.

Tip was understanding but had given Toma pain killers for his head making Oh relax but the next morning Toma was feeling better.


	9. Helping With Things

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**Tip is helping the girls and minions with Mother's Day stuff along with goingbto the park.**

* * *

It was Mother's Day weekend and Tip was helping the girls and minions with their cards and had made gifts which was sweet plus she had gotten her Mom a gift plus Oh had gotten Lucy a gift too so was making her a card which Toma found adorable so was helping plus he was making his own card for Lucy since they were family.

Agnes underdtood because Tip had explained that she lived with her Mom but now On and Toma did too which made them smile along with Dave and Kevin.

Oh was knowing that he could call Lucy Mom once they had talked about it.

"Oh and Toma became part of our family after what happened so to them, my mom is like their Mom." Tip told them.

"That's like with the minions thinking Gru is their Dad and Lucybtheir mom too." Margo said making Tip understand finding it cute knowing things would be fun plus Oh had been teaching the Boov about holidays.

* * *

Later that afternoon they were at the park since they loved going there so was having fun but Oh was curious seeing Edith doing the monkey bars making Oh impressed.

"How do you do that?" he asked her.

"I take karate and gymnastics so I can do stuff like that even though I use it for mischief." Edith said.

Toma was seeing Edith dare Oh to try the monkey bars making him worry because he cared about Oh a lot plus they knew better than to take dares seeing Oh agree seeingbthe minions having ice cream seeing Kevin helping Pricat which was cute.

"Kev and I are just good friends and family, plus he's in love with and got Oh married to Dave." the female purple minion told him.

Oh underdtood as he found it sweet kissing Toma making Edith grossed out.

They chuckled at her reaction because she was just a kid and would understand when she was older making Tip agree.

"Yep but it's good having fun, because when you're older, you forget what it's like to be a kid." she told her.

Edith underdtood since Margo was in middle school like Tip which made her understand as they were having fun because she was just a,I'd herself seeing Agnes on a swing but saw other kids in her class there.

"Hey it's unicorn girl!" a boy said pulling at Agnes's ponytail which made Kevin mad that some kid was picking on one of his sister's scaring the kids off.

"Thanks Kevin, that boy always picks on me." Agnes said as Tip joined them but understood after Agnes explained.

"That's not very nice, but it's okay." she told her.


	10. Goofing Around

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**Oh, Tip and Toma are having fun with their new friends.**

* * *

chuckled as he and Oh were goofing around with Edith and the minions while building a pillow fort since they were hanging out because Tip was busy with the girls plus Gru was home but Tip didn't mind hanging out with the girls because they were pretty sweet along with the minions.

"Things are going okay in school but Agnes is being bothered by that guy in her class." Edith said making Tip understand.

"Did she tell your folks, about this kid that's bothering her?" Tip asked them.

"Not really, but Kevin to,d our Dad." Margo said which made Tip happy because she knew they were very smart seeing Agnes and Stuart play dress up which was cute.

Margo was relieved Agnes was happier since she had a bad day at school but Tip understood hoping Oh and Toma were okay playing with Dave and Kevin as well as the other minions but saw Kyle making her curious.

"Dad's had him for a long while like the minions." Edith told her.

Tip understood but saw some of the minion pups were teasing Kyle making Agnes sigh knowing how Kyle didn't like that knowing it wouldn't end well seeing them run out of the room making Tip giggle at their antics.

"Kyle won't hurt them because they're family." Margo told her.

Agnes agreed but was wearing her unicorn princess dress.

* * *

Gru was understanding that Agnes was being bothered by a kid in class but didn't want to cause trouble because she liked making friends so he and Lucy were going to talk to Agnes's teacher so good that she hadn't had a fight.

They were hearing laughter seeing Tip's alien friends as he and Nefario had an idea but were waiting but saw them and the minions running around which was cute so was leaving them be.

Dave sighed knowing Nefario was up to something but guessed it was to do with his and Kevin's new friends which was mean but was giving him the benefit of a doubt so was leaving him be going after Oh since Nefario made him anxious.

"Don't worry we won't let him do anything to ya." Kevin told the male Boov making Toma relieved because he cared about Oh so were having fun playing with weapons like bazookas which amazed Oh and Toma because Boov were peaceful so was having a blast laughing making Gru chuckle at their antics.


	11. Helping Oh Sleep

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**The minions and Toma are helping Oh feel better after he had trouble sleeping because of bad dreams.**

**I love where this story is going.**

* * *

The minions were wondering why Oh was zoning off a lot the next day making Toma sigh because he knew his cutie pie had found it hard to sleep last night having bad dreams about the past and being an nobody Boov again so he had been comforting him but Tip understood knowing that Oh needed an nap before he could have fun mamimg them understand sijce they cared about him and Toma.

They were mamimg hot chocolate since it would soothe the male Boov into sleep but Toma sighed knowing what else had been part of Oh's nightmare ut decided not to talk about it.

"It's gonna be okay, as we care about you." Toma said seeing Kevin nod curious about what had happened as they were going to have some fun.

They saw Edith there but wondered what was going on.

"We're trying to help Oh sleep, since he had trouble sleeping last night from what Toma told us." Phil told her wearing his maid dress.

Edith was planning a party since Tip and her sisters were out so she could have fun because it was okay getting excited because she was getting the minion pups to help.

* * *

"Wow, poor Oh but things got better for him but he'll be okay, plus he has family like you and Gratuity to look out for him." Kevin said after Toma explained mamimg the blue-purple male Boov understand but he knew that Gratuity only let her friehnds call her Tip sighing.

He knew some of the other Boov had been jerks to Oh in the past but were fixing that mistake after realising how special Oh was but he heard loud snores knowing it was Oh relieving him.

They were having fun but Oh was getting sleepy making Tip understand because she cared about him.

After getting back to the Gru house, theybwere havingvan afternoon snack seeing Oh drink warm milk dipping Oreos in it but was getting sleepy.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty.

Little ball of fur

Happy kitty, sleepy kitten

purr, purr, purr." Tip sang seeing Oh out like a light.

She kissed his purple skinned head seeing Dave smile because it was cute plus Gru gave him, Kevin and their brothers goodnight kisses.


	12. Fun And Games

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**A crazy day is happening at the Gru house but Tip helps out and Oh and Toma are having fun.**

* * *

Oh giggled since at the Gru house he and the others were doing art and crafts but Agnes was finger painting while Margo was texting but the minions and minion pups were painting too but getting carried away, plus were painting Oh making Toma sigh because it was cute, because they were having fun but Tip was surprised seeing what was going on because it was cute but knew you coukdn't paint on yourself seeing Oh needed a bath going upstairs after Margo showed her where the bathroom was.

She was running a bath for him, adding bubble bath since at home, it was how she got Oh to take a bath when he needed it along with Toma seeing Oh take off his shirt.

"Aww that's cute, but they should know better." Tip said.

"It's cute Tip, but we were having fun." Oh told her.

She understood after she knew that Oh loved having fun and goofing around with the girls and minions which made her understand despite the fact he juggled leading the Boov with living with her and her mom wondering if the other Boov were okay.

Oh nodded because he had help learning about Earth things from Lucy and Tip.

* * *

"I know you were, but it's cute seeing you like this." Tip said.

He nodded because she left him be seeing the minion pups getting out of hand seeing them playing cow minions and had tied Margo up making Edith impressed because she knew their parents would be stunned coming home, ducking Nerf darts.

"Okay that's enough!" Tip yelled making them yelp running off but Tip sighed untying Margo who was very relieved wondering where Oh was.

"Taking a bath, after the minion pups used him as a canvas." Tip told her making the thirteen year old underdtand seeingbthe other's having a snack after cleaning up.

"I They saw Oh in a different shirt seeing Toma wearing Spurs as the blue-purple male Boov explained making Oh giggle since he had seen the minion pups in the lab.

"I think they got scared, after you yelled." Agnes told her seeing her sigh going down to the lab seeing them surprised because they thought she was mad at them.

"I'm not mad at you, but when I'm in charge I am responsible for everybody being safe but we can still have fun." Tip told them.

"We know, but we were having fun." Sulley told her.

"I know." Tip told the female purple minion pup.


	13. Sledding Downstairs

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Tomadahawk likes as mischief abounds in the Gru house like sledding downstairs and make their own McDonald's.**

**I like where the story is going because it's getting good.**

* * *

Oh along with Toma and some of the minions were giggling sledding down the stairs but having fun going fast making Tip worry because they were gonna get hurt but saw Oh lose a a tooth making him excitable knowing that Tooth would visit him later tonight making the minion pups agree.

"Ooh you're gonna get rich, because of Toothina!" Sulley said making Oh remember the tooth fairy so knew that because he lost a tooth she would visit.

They were having fun too but the purple minions well the brain boosted ones were trying to make their own McDonald's which made Gru sigh because he needed to talk to them about this before things got out of control which normally happened.

Tip chuckled as it was cute but we're going soon hoping that things would work out making Toma understand because Tip had explained that you coukdn't have McDonald's everyday.

Gru agreed with her but knew the minions would figure it out sooner or later seeing Oh, Tip and Toma going seeing the pups sledding again making him sigh because he didn't want them hurt.

"We're being careful!" Kiko told him.

Gru sighed as they were hoping that things were okay plus knew that the girls and minions loved Tip and her alien friends which he understood but was drinking coffee.

He knew that things were fun here but sighed seeing Nefario worried because the minion pups were eating french fries making him sigh so knew they needed to be careful

* * *

That night Oh was putting the tooth under his pillow but hoped things were okay since the minions had figured out their own McDonald's which had surprised Gru and the others but Oh found it cool plus had been drinking hot chocolate to sooth him into sleep which helped making Tip smile going to bed.

She knew things would be fine but knew Oh was being careful because he knew that his friends cared about him.

Tip was hoping that Gru was talking to the minions about their idea so it was okay.

She loved being the sitter of Gru and Lucy's girls along with the minions seeing Lucy agree after Tip told her some of the antics.

She was out like a light but Lucy smiled at this because she had a busy life for a twelve year old compared to most girls her age.

She could hear Oh snoring which was a good thing because she worried about him sometimes but he and Toma were now part of the family which made her very happy because things were getting good in life.


	14. Building Go Karts

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**Oh is helping Edith as she and Agnes are taking part in a soapbox Derby for their scout troop plus the minions are helping. Plus Margo explains about the minions a little bit.**

* * *

Tip saw that Oh along with Edith and the minion pups up to something in the lab because Edith and Agnes's scout troop were having a soap box Derby which made the minion pups excited and wanted to have their own soapbox Derby so we're making more advanced go karts plus Oh was helping them making Edith impressed.

"This is gonna rock, like when the minions turned Agnes's bike into something awesome." Edith said making the pups agree making Oh curious listening to Edith describe what had happened along with Agnes stopping a thief who had stolen jewels.

"Wait, where did the jewels go after that?" Edith asked curious remembering the cousins wearing bling and tiaras and pearl earrings.

"Yep Daddy let them keep them." Agnes said.

Oh was surprised seeing minions helping Agnes with her racer because beiThey ng six, she found it hard to Buikd it herself.

They didn't mind helping Agnes or Edith and Margo like buying a lot of GiShe rl Scout cookies making Oh smile but Tip was understanding going down to the lab.

She hoped things were okay but saw Nefario scowl because he didn't trust the young girl but very curious about her alien friends.

Gru had warned Nefario to leave Oh and Toma alone but the mad scientist was curious but they were running around.

* * *

Tip was stunned that the pups and Oh had been building race cars underdtanding because Agnes and Edith had a scout troop soapbox Derby coming up, so understood that Oh had been helping.

"Don't worry Oh was just helping out." Edith told her making Tip smile because Oh and Toma were helping out.

"Yes but Oh might have fixed it up, knowing you." Tip told her but Edith sighed seeing Dave and Kevin giggling and goofing around making Tip smile because they were being cute guessing the neighbours didn't know about the minions.

"Don't some of the minions and minion pups go outside?" Tip asked curious.

"Yes but Dad treats them like his kids too besides us so he's very protective of the minions and they are part of the family but it's okay." Edith heard Margo explain.

"I see but they're very special." Tip said hearing laughter.


	15. A Day At The Beach

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**It's a hot day so the minions activate the beach and have some fun.**

**I love where this story is going and might write some Summery chapters.**

**This is helping keep my excitement for Minions under control.**

* * *

It was a hot day and the girls and minions wanted to go to the beach but it was too far away but Kevin had an idea activating the beach making them excited and Tip impressed because she guessed that Nefario had made it, with help from the minions.

They were in the ocean but having fun splashing around having fun but Tip was sunbathing wearing sunglasses but wearing sunblock plus had made sure the girls had put some on seeing Oh playing in the ocean with Dave, Kevin and Toma but surfing or learning to but having fun making her understand.

"I told you that surfing was fun, plus Kevin is a strong swimmer." Dave said seeing Oh giggle.

But some of the minions were getting sunburnt along with Oh making Edith understand seeing Margo go get Tip making the twelve year old understand.

She sighed knowing this happened to Oh but was getting him into the shade making Toma understand along with the girls and other minions plus she knew that during summer, all heck would break loose since summer was a party for kids and minions alike.

* * *

Kevin felt bad for Oh because sunburn wasn't fun since he had that happen to him before but was seeing Oh in the shade and taking an nap because the sun was very hot making Toma understand because he knew that his cutie pie always got sunburnt during hot summer days so understood.

Gru and Nefario smiled hearing laughter from the beach knowing it being a hot day, the beach was a good idea.

He chuckled as they were having fun knowing when Summer hit, Tip and her friends would be around here a lot along with her alien friends.

He saw them using the gelato maker to make sundaes making everybody happy but a hot day did call for treats like these making Gru smile.

Plus Tip knew that school was starting again but had an idea since she came here after school so Oh and Toma coukd hang out here while she was at school since Oh and Toma just hung around the house when she and her mom were gone all day making Gru understand.


	16. Afternoon Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes plus Kyle is getting involved in things.**

**School started again but Tip isn't letting that bother her because she still goes to the Gru house afterwards but her friends don't get how awesome things are for her.**

**I hope peopke are enjoying.**

* * *

It was lunchtime and Tip hoped that Oh and Toma were okay at the Gru house because school had started up for her but soon Summer would be here and she could have more adventures with Gru and Lucy's daughters along with the minions but she knew Oh was having fun eating a salad.

She knew things would be fun but would be going to the Gru house after school plus she could have some fun humming to herself while drinking soda and was hoping things would be okay.

She was very happy hearing the final bell plus her friends wanted her to hang out with them.

"I can't, I have to go somewhere." Tip told them.

She rushed home, getting into Slushieous as the flying car took off like a rocket making her happy plus was doing homework so it meant she could have fun when she got to the Gru house but she hoped her friends weren't too mad at her for blowing them off, besides they just normally hung out at the mall.

Some of them playfully teased her about her and Oh but to her, Oh was like a good friend more like a brother so hoped he was okay listening to her favourite music.

She hoped Oh was okay.

* * *

That afternoon when she got to the Gru house, Tip saw Edith in her ninja outfit but the young girl had a belt test coming up in karate making Tip understand because she knew Edith was good with sports seeing Oh hug her.

"I missed you too, but I see you and Toma were having fun." Tip told the male Boov seeing him nod plus he was making a mini Slushieous which she didn't know about because she would freak.

"Yep plus we were learning karate." Toma said.

Tip sighed knowing the other Boov were wondering what the heck Oh was up to unaware Kyle was here surprising Oh and Tip.

"Sorry, but I am Oh's bodyguard remember?" Kyle told her.

"You have to go, Kyle!" Tip said as he sighed.

Oh was letting him stay plus explaining things making him impressed but Nefario was making another minion pup with different genes making his son Purp who was a male purple minion pup sigh.

He was hearing laughter seeing some of the minions teaching Oh ballet since the girls had taught them when they first came here after Gru adopted them but Oh was tripping over his feet seeing Toma catch him plus Agnes was joining in since she and her sisters had a dance recital coming up.

Kyle chuckled at this seeing Oh turn pink meaning he was embarrassed making him understand but wasn't telling other Boov about this knowing Oh wouldn't live it down seeing other minions goofing around making Kyle curious but Dave and Kevin understood since they, Oh and Toma were friends plus it was time to get a snack seeing some of the minions having afternoon tea with Agnes.

Edith giggled swiping a brownie using ninja skills making Margo annoyed knowing Gru was trying to teach the minions to ask instead of grab bananas or fight over them to the point where somebody almost got hurt.

They were having fun but Lucy found it cute but knew the minions were being themselves.


	17. A Crazy Night

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Tomadahawk likes because Dave, Kevin, Oh and Toma get locked in the mall overnight and all heck breaks loose.**

* * *

and Lucy and Tip were concerned because Dave, Kevin, Oh and Toma had gotten locked in the mall overnight so had to wait until morning when the mall opened to go get them but Tip was mentally freaking out because she cared about Oh and Toma, p,us Dave and Kevin were in there.

They were hoping they were okay but was knowing chaos would abound there as Kevin was in the candy store after figuring out how to unlock the doors without setting off the alarms impressing both Oh and Toma as they were having fun plus were on the toy store goofing around while Kevin was recording on his camera phone.

"The others probably wish they were here, right?" the male purple minion told them.

They "Yes but it's fun." Oh said hoping Tip was okay but Kevin knew the mall cops would be stunned the next morning plus Kevin was leaving his mark on the mall.

They were having fun but hoped that things would work out plus around three in the morning, they were in Starbuck's having fun but drinking coffee plus Oh was giggling and hiccuping along with Toma because they weren't used to coffee like Dave and Kevin were running around like crazy.

"Tip is so gonna kill us, or you for that." Dave told Kevin.

The male purple minion was running around hyped up on banana loaf making Dave sigh because it was cute but hoped things were okay at home making Oh understand because he and Toma always slept together and had fun.

* * *

Early the next morning after it was nine, Dave, Kevin, Oh and Toma left the mall but going to the Gru house relieving Gru and Lucy plus Tip would be relieved when she got here later after school plus they were sleepy making Gru chuckle knowing that they had done some mischief.

Dave would tell him later but was getting sleep cuddling Kevin in bed plus Oh and Toma were cuddling on the couch and sleeping knowing Tip would be surprised because Kevin had put some of the videos from last night on

He knew that Tip was going to be furious but they would explain sighing hearing minion pups giggle because they were playing.

Plus they were making chocolate bananas which Tip had shown them so was okay plus were eating up getting hyper.

Gru chuckled but was okay with it seeing Tip there after school but was happy Oh and Toma were okay but had seen some of Kevin's videos but wasn't mad at the male purple minion.

"Yeah we got crazy at the mall, plus you only get to do stuff like that once plus we minions play hard." Kevin told her.

She knew from watching them that they were like this.

"Yes, but was worried about Oh and Toma because they're awesome." Tip told him making him understand.


	18. Running Away

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**Kevin runs away which upsets the family but meets a mysterious new friend but things get good.**

* * *

Tip wondered what was going on when she arrived at the Gru house the next day hearing Kevin had ran away after Mark had upset him seeing Dave sad because he cared about the male purple minion making her understand because they were friends, knowing Gru cared about the minions along with their well being like her with Oh and Toma but she wanted to help.

She hoped that they could find Kevin but unaware that an new mysterious purple minion was watching them since he had heard about this family who took in minions.

"Hm, they seem underdtandable." he told himself in a Russian accent.

He wanted a family of his own who wouldn't stop him being a thief sighing leaving unaware Oh had seen him but knew it wasn't Kevin.

* * *

Kevin was stunned seeing a messy haired purple minion in a hooded cloak but he was from Russia since he had been on the AVL's list but Kevin understood since he thought this guy was cool, plus knew martial arts.

"Your family are pretty worried about you, from what I saw." he told him.

"I guess, but what about you?" Kevin asked him.

"I'm fine, what you call a free minion of sorts." the thief told Kevin making him understand but was going but saw the Slushieous making Tip relieve"d finding him seeing Dave there along with Oh and Toma hugging him.

"We were so worried, about you but it's good." Oh told him.

They were going to the Gru house but Gru was happy seeing Kevin back along with the girls and other minions.

"Are you okay, not hurt right?" Gru asked.

"I'm fine, Dad." Kevin told him making Oh happy because he and Toma had been worried about him.

Tip was going to her house but Oh was sleepy from all the fun.

A very sweet but lonely purple minion pup had snuck aboard the Slushieious because he liked Tip and her friends so figured she coukd live with them making Gru worry knowing that some of the minions were enamoured with Tip because she was very sweet and caring but brave and caring.

Oh was awake when they got home but saw a purple minion pup get out of Tip's backpack impressing both Boov males as Oh was cuddling it.

"She can be our pet!" Oh said as Toma sighed knowing Tip wouldn't agree with Oh on this but he took good care of Pig.


	19. A Little Mischief

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**Tip is trying to get Oh to see that taking care of a minion pup is a big deal plus Ozell is half Boov which is intresting **

* * *

Tip was stunned but smiled finding a purple minion pup asleep in Oh's room the next morning wondering how she had gotten here seeing Toma there, explaining making her understand needing to think seeing Oh awake smirking after realising Tip knew about his new pet.

"I named her Ozell, isn't that cute?" Oh said as Tip sighed knowing that naming it meant he was attached to it already plus she didn't want him to get hurt plus Gru could help explain to him why Ozell had to go home.

"Let's just go get breakfast okay?" Tip to,d him.

Oh nodded as they were going downstairs but Toma understood what Tip meant but she was seeing Oh eat Pop Tarts getting into the Slushieous along with Ozell and Toma but was still a little sleepy.

* * *

Gru smiled after Tip explained to him but he found it cute what Oh had named that pup after soda but was explaining to Oh that Ozell had family here and she was too little yet to have a family of her own making Oh understand but was having fun with Dave and Kevin and they were surprised the newest pup had followed Tip and her friends home noticing her fur was the same colour as Oh's skin.

He "Woah she's half Boov!" Dave said making Kevin smirk.

"No wonder she followed them home then, but she'll be okay." Kevin told him hugging him as Dave smiled.

He wondered if Oh and Toma knew but they probably didn't so was playing and goofing around but saw Tip get ready to go to school making Oh sigh.

He was going to the kitchen to get a drink but going in the fridge finding what he found was soda but it wasn't drinking some but not liking it finishing the can belching and hiccuping making Chomper stunned that Oh had drank beer seeing him giggling and talking gibberish like a saw him acting more immature like a teenager realising the beer had been Regressorade Zero but right now, Oh was acting like a teen.

But he looked different plus had a purple furry mohawk realising Nefario had put it in the fridge but getting Gru hearing Oh guffaw lijeca teenage male surprising him.

"It'll wear off in a while, trust me." Gru told Toma but Toma saw Oh getting sleepy lying down plus his tummy hurt seeing him back to normal relieving him because he had been worried seeing him rowdy.


	20. Being Human

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Tomadahawk likes**

**After bumping into one of Nefario's inventions, it turns him human for a while **

* * *

Oh was playing tag with Chomper and Kevin but was accidentally bumping into a machine in Nefario's lab as a beam shot out, hitting Oh making both purple minions stunned seeing the male Boov turned into a human but looked like a kid Tip's age making them in awe.

He had purple hair but still slender but wearing his shirt making Gru stunned but Nefario could reverse it but the doctor didn't want to right now.

"Incle, we have to, Oh wasn't born like this." Dave said.

Nefario saw Oh walk off but crawling because he wasn't used to human feet making Chomper understand along with Toma but we're helping him learn to get used to it.

But Oh was tripping over his feet making Gru smile but knew Tip could get Nefario to change his mind.

* * *

Tip was stunned seeing the purple haired kid was Oh after accidentally being hit by Nefario's machine but Dave knew how to work it but they were going there, but Oh was walking as best he could trying not to trip over his feet entering Nefario's office but found the machine hitting Oh turning him back to his normal Boov self making him excited, dancing in joy.

"Alright I'm me again!" Oh said kissing Toma in joy which made Toma happy.

Tip was happy too but we're smiling at his antics but was seeing him hug her but Nefario was surprised by this because he didn't get family but sighed.

Oh was drinking soda but playing poker with Kevin and some of the others but but things like brownies and peanut butter cups were the prize but Oh was doing well.

He was winning but Toma gulped seeing Reece's because he had a peanut allergy but Oh knew not to give him peanut butter.

They were having fun but we're going home but Oh had a lot of fun being human for a while making Toma understand.

But Oh felt an nasty pain in his mouth which was a toothache because he had a lot of candy recently but was too afraid to tell Tip because he didn't like the dentist makimg Toma understand.

He saw him whimper but was cuddling him gently but Tip was understanding as he needed to see a Oh anxious because he didn't like the dentist.


	21. Acting Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Tomadahawk likes.**

**For some weird reason the Boov are acting like little kids but Oh isn't affected which he and Tip have to figure out but with the help of Gru and the minions.**

* * *

Oh was checking in on the Boov sijce he was juggling his being in the Tucci family with being captain of the Boov but something weird was going on with them, they were all acting like little kids which was weird seeing Tip agree because this was strange but saw them turning into little kids which surprised Oh and Davecand Kevin.

"It must be something a villain did, you know?" Gru said.

Tip guessed so but it was only Boov being affected but nothing was happening to Oh but he saw Toma riding a trike making him worry.

He saw Toma getting shorter but tackled him giggling babbling but Oh sighed seeing Toka was turned into a little kid again makimg Oh wonder why he wasn't changing guessing being a super Boov protected him making the minions curious.

"That means you must have super powers, you know?" Kevin asked him.

"I don't know, but maybe." Oh told the male purple minion seeing him understand.

He saw Toma as a toddler hug him making him smile because it was cute but he was hoping they could figure it out because he had to look out for the Boov right now seeing Gru understand but they had to try.

* * *

In the lab, Bru realised one of Nefario's inventions had been activated which made people younger but Gru was reversing things but wondered who had activated it as Tip guessed it was Nefario but Gru sighed.

"I think it was somebody else, Smek's kid Because I'm captain and Smek isn't so she's acting like a jerk." Oh told them seeing Toma growing back to normal wondering what had happened but Oh sighed because he had enough on his plate so Smek and his kid being jerks, he didn't need.

"Maybe Kevin is right about the super Boov thing." Oh told himself making Toma curious not remembering that he had been acting like a little kid but things were okay but was seeing him giggle but thought it was cute.

He was drinking coffee but was stunned that he and the Boov had been acting like little kids which surprised Toma but he was seeing Oh thinking.

But he was getting sleepy which made Tip understand along with Toma going to bed but they knew he was stressed.


	22. Easing Doubt With Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story plus hope that Tomadahawk likes but Oh is doubting himself a little but Dave, Kevin and the others help him feel better since Oh is a super Boov**

**Plus listening to the song Counting On You gave me inspiration for this chapter.**

* * *

Tip saw that Oh was stressed when she got home from school seeing him in a ball but his purple skin turned blue meaning he was sad making her understand sitting on the floor pulling him towards her in a comforting embrace seeing him take deep breaths explaining

"The other Boov were worried doubting my way of leading, but I am different, not Smek plus it okay to make mistakes plus I love being around you and our friends because it helps me learn more about how humans act." Oh told her making her understand.

She had a feeling Smek had been causing trouble along with his daughter Kora but to Tip's relief, most of the Boov were confident on Oh's leadership.

"Let's go have fun okay?" Tip said since she was going to the Gru house which made Oh feel a little better because they were always having fun there s"Oh you eeing Toma agree getting into Slushieous taking off giggling but Oh hoped things would be okay making Kyle understand because he thought Oh was a great captain and needed help since he was a super Boov.

"Oh you are one even though you keep saying you're not because you do things no mere Boov coukd do like stand up to Smek and proving Gorgs aren't that bad but you're also a pretty good friend which I see with Tip." Kyle told him.

"Maybe you're right guys, I just need help believing it myself." Oh to,d them making them understand as they were in Pasadena meaning maybe fun at the Gru house would help him relax which Toma agreed with.

* * *

Dave and Kevin understood after Tip explained that Oh was a little stressed but they knew what that Smek guy was doing wasn'tvright making Oh agree but was feeling better being around them was helping making Tip smile hearing Oh laugh being mischievous they were playing tag but she and Toma cared about him a lot.

They heard the minion pups excited as snow was falling in the lab making Tip surprised along with Kyle and Oh but Chomper and Pricat knew it was their older sister Pandora using her Guardian powers but Tip was stunned seeing an older looking female purple minion in a hooded Purpke top with black sleeves with black trousers and holding a sceptre in her right hand hovering.

"That's our sister Pandora who's a guardian minion and she uses her magic to make a lot of peopke and minions happy." Pricat explained making Tip curious seeing Pandora curious because the minion pups had told her about these guys.

"Wow, they really like you guys if they haven't driven you out of the house." Pandora told Tip but more curious about Oh and Toma.

But they were having fun having snowball fights, sledding, building snow forts among other things plus hearing Oh giggle made Tip relieved because he had been full of doubt earlier so this afternoon was helping him feel better.


	23. Cheering Tip Up

**A/N**

**Here's more but know Tomadahawk will love.**

**Tip has a bad cold which worries Oh and their friends but she'll be okay but they care about her a lot.**

* * *

Later the next day Tip wasn't feeling so good because she had caught a bad cold because of yesterday's unexpected snow fun but was hiding it from her Mom and even Oh because she didn't want to fall behind in class or scare Oh knowing how he cared about her like she was his sister so was coughing and sneezing whi,e at the Gru house which worried the girls and minions but Toma because Oh would worry.

He heard Oh laugh because they were playing with bounce houses so that had made Tip feverish but she had a job to do sick or not sick but Margo felt her cheek which was red hot meaning she was burning up seeing her go lie on the couch but Oh was worried about Tip.

"She has a really bad cold from yesterday, Oh so she needs to rest but she'll be okay once the cold goes away." Toma told him.

Tim was feeling Tip's head while dressed like a doctor making Dave understand but Tip needed to see a doctor but was hoping that it would be okay so was going home becaus Oh didn't want her to get sicker driving Slushieous which impressed Toma since Tip had shown him how to drive.

He was very quiet despite the fact the radio was on making Toma understand but knew Lucy would know how to help as the car pulled into the driveway of the Tucci house seeing Tip awake but feeling feverish helping her inside along with Toma making some of the Boov curious knowing now wasn't the right time.

* * *

At the Tucci house that early evening in Pennsvania Tip was not doing so hot which worried Lucy but it also worried Oh seeing Tip in bed sleeping so she was calling the doctor which made Oh's worry levels increase because besides Toma, Tip was his friend who taught him about Earth stuff but also treated him like family feeling tears sting his eyes whi,e his purple skin turned blue, showing he was sad which Lucy understood.

She knew that it was just a cold but an nasty one wondering how Tip had caught it listening to Oh explain making her understand but heard Tip cough in sleep which made her sigh.

"Oh it's gonna be okay baby, you'll see." Lucy said cuddling him seeing him sniffling while calming down since she knew he cared about Tip a lot.

She was making hot chocolate as it would sooth Tneir worry making Oh sigh knowing their friends were going to worry when Tip wasn't there sighing making Toma understand but he was knowing that Tip would be okay seeing Oh sigh going to do paperwork since he wouldn't be able to sleep because he was worried about Tip.

Later that next day Oh saw Lucy and Tip home from the doctor saying Tip had an nasty cold making Oh understand knowing the others had to know and needed sleep if he was going to Pasadena by himself.

Later at the Gru house the girls and minions wee stunned hearing Tip was sick with an nasty cold but we're making cards even Oh was making one making Toma understand knowing how much Oh loved having a family so understood why he was worried but he knew he had a lot of peopke that cared about him, like Toma.

Tip was surprised waking up seeing all the cards but knew that Oh cared about her which was a good thing going back to sleep.


	24. Bringing Boov And Minion Together

**A/N**

**Here's more and know Tomadahawk will love but we've been brainstorming lately so it's good.**

**Oh decides to bring Boov and minions together which turns out to be a good thing which surprises Tip.**

* * *

Oh was relieved seeing Tip was better after a week but we're goofing around plus Summer was around the corner meaning fun and games but mischief too making Tip chuckle because the Boov never had summer before but knew the girls and minions loved summer plus Agnes and Edith we're going to day camp along with the minion pups in the family but impressed learning there were minions all over the world, making Kiko laugh.

"Of course there are along with the Boov being around the world." Sulley told her because she hoped that things would be okay despite being shy but Pricat was working on that with her making Tip smile.

But Oh had an idea because maybe the minion nation and the Boov could be friends which Tip liked.

They were understanding but we're curious about this idea.

Plus they would be friends like Oh was with Dave and Kevin so was understanding that this was a good idea.

* * *

The Big Brained Boov were underdtanding after Oh explained his idea knowing it was a good idea since there was much Boov and minions coukd teach each other but we're goofing around plus Dave, Kevin and the other minions were amazed because Oh had told them about his people but we're impressed by the things the Boov could do.

But there was another brain boosted purple minion who was shy that Chomper had named Sheldon after Sheldon Cooper from Big Bang Theory since he and Oh watched that show a lot but Sheldon found it hard to make friends but Chomper was helping him out seeing him impressed with Boov HQ making Oh impressed gettingvan idea since he could use some help.

"Really, you want my help Oh?" Sheldon told the male Boov.

Oh nodded as the purple minion male got excited mamimg Oh giggle but was knowing that they would be okay.

But they were having fun plus he was making a place forvSheldon to stay in Boov HQ but the male purple minion was already dressed like a Boov making Oh stunned makimg Tip understand sijce Sheldon likec his people so much, he was thinmimg he was a Boov makimg Chomper sigh.

He was seeing that things were okay but saw Sheldon helping the Big Brained Boov with things like computers.


	25. Going On A Train Ride

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but know Tomadahawk will love.**

**Oh is going on a train ride with Lucy and Tip but bonding with Sheldon his purple minion assistant since he is a very sweet captain.**

* * *

Tip was seeing Oh still asleep and in his pyjamas cuddling his stuffed penguin as running the Boov made him exhausted but heard him snore loudly sleep talking making her giggle because it was cute and plus she and Lucy were going on a trip but taking a train since Oh liked trains but saw Toma wake him up cuddling Oh plus his giggles were music to his ears plus hearing about Lucy and Tip taking a trip on a train, since he loved trains.

He was getting dressed in his typical shirt hoping that Sheldon was okay at Boov HQ but he was okay since he was understanding going there first but saw Sheldon asleep snoring because he had stayed up all night doing paperwork for Oh.

He was making the guy coffee but had brought pancakes, since he knew how to make banana ones but put whipped cream on them with sprinkles since Kevin explained how minions loved bananas but saw him wake up.

"Hey Oh, I got most of the paperwork done." Sheldon told him yawning.

"That's great but how late were you up last night?" Oh asked him as they were drinking coffee.

"All night sir..." Sheldon told him.

"Aw, you should sleep since it's okay plus you need rest to function."Oh told him stroking his messy purple hair realising it was long plus he was braiding it since Tip had shown him how after he saw her braid Lucy's hair.

They were good friends despite the fact Oh was Sheldon's boss which was cute but Sheldon liked it hugging him.

"Tankyu Oh." he said.

"You're welcome Sheldon, since we're friends." Oh told him but heard his watch beep meaning he needed to go but Sheldon understood since Tip used that to help Oh manage his time better.

* * *

"We're going on a train..." Oh sang softly to himself trying not to get over excited but Tip chuckled at how cute he was being plus he liked trains making Lucy understand but hoped the others were okay seeing Oh nod.

"My assistant is taking care of things, as we speak." Oh told her as Tip knew he meant Sheldon seeing Oh nod but hoped the brain boosted male purple minion was okay or taking an nap because he deserved it plus had put a bed in Sheldon's office so he could sleep there.

He was enjoying the ride but couldn't wait to tell Sheldon or Dave and Kevin about it later when they got back but was relaxing.

"Somebody After they got back, he saw Tip was going to the Gru house but he needed to check on something first going to Boov HQ seeing Sheldon running around and the Big Brain Boov had been worried for the guy seeing Oh there wondering what happened.

"Somebody got his hands on the coffee maker and drank a lot of it so was like this." one of them said seeing Oh understand seeing Sheldon calming down.

"Okay let's switch ya to cocoa, since that will help." Oh told him.

"Sorry boss..." Sheldon told him as Oh understood.

"I'll tuck him in, then I gotta get going." Oh told him.

He was leading the male purple minion into his office but tucking him into bed and putting an ice pack on his head but leaving him be.

He was going to the Gru house seeing Tip play with the girls and minions but Dave and Kevin were understanding but Chomper chuckled hearing about Sheldon getting hyper on coffee.


	26. Deciding To Adopt Minion Pups

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk loves, as Oh is very hyper thanks to coffee so Dave and Kevin help him calm down.**

* * *

The minions were stunned seeing Oh hyper because he had been drinking a lot of coffee because of him being captain plus having Sheldon around helped him but he did get stressed, plus they were seeing Tip with the girls and saw a hyped up Oh running around.

"We need to calm him down, guys." Kevin told Dave.

He nodded because it was cute but wondering how to calm down a hyped up alien but seeing Oh getting sleepy so Dave and Kevin were singing to Oh in Minionese seeing him out like a light seeing Tip enter.

"Yeah he was helping Sheldon with something, which is why he was drinking more coffee." Tip told them.

They understood but we're going to have fun while Oh slept but Edith kinda understood why her dad wouldn't let them try coffee better.

They were playing outside but Agnes was understanding that Oh was taking an nap because he had too much caffeine.

* * *

Later that early evening Oh was awake wondering what happened making Tip smile because he had no clue he had slept all day because of the coffee but saw that Sheldon had been texting him all afternoon telling him things so was rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You were pretty hyper on coffee, plus Dave and Kevin sang a lullaby which helped and Toma kissed your head plus according to him, you were too cute not to wake up." Tip explained making him understand yawning.

Plus he and Toma had heard that the AVL were looking for good homes for minion pups so he and Toma coukd be good parents to one which Tip didn't mind because she knew it was cute.

It was what Sheldon had been texting Oh about but they had been filling in paperwork so they could adopt minion pups but Oh was doing a victory dance making Toma giggle.

"That's my little Boovy, having fun." Toma told Oh kissing him.

They were going to the AVL shelter but Tip smirked knowing that Oh and Toma were going to get their minion pups.

She hoped they were okay but having a snack as she was getting hope that things would be okay.

She knew that both Oh and Toma would be good parents so hoped that the minion pups would love them.


	27. Becoming Parents

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and know Tomadahawk is enjoying becausec we have been talking about things.**

**Oh and Toma adopted two minion pups named Honey and O.J so are getting used to things.**

* * *

Lucy was stunned seeing a purple minion pup sleeping beside Oh the next morning along with Toma as Tip had explained making her smile but knew Oh and Toma would be good parents to a minion pup but was leaving them be seeing another minion pup walk out of the bathroom.

Her name was Honey but had been adopted by Oh and Toma along with the male purple minion pup named OJ making her giggle.

She was happy that she and O.J had an nice family like the Tucci family did so was hoping that Tip woukdn't mind.

She was making pancakes but saw both minion pups were in the kitchen.

"Aunt Tip, are you okay?" Honey asked.

be fine plus we should enrol you in schol "Yes but hope your parents are okay, because being parents would exhaust anybody so they'll be okay.

We ned to enrol you guys in school or as Gru told us, minion school." Tip said to them seeing them eat up as Oh and Toma were up cuddling their pups making her smile.

They were going to the Gru house but they were always going there while Tip was at school

* * *

Tip was playing with the girls and minions but Honey and O.J were curious but we're running around the Gru house making the other minions smile at their mischief because it was very cute plus they were loving being around them and their adopted parents.

Oh sighed becausecGru saw Oh playing with his and Toma's minion pups since they had a lot of energy plus Ozell was very curious about them.

Oh sighed seeing his minion pups shy was okay but knew they would work on it sometimes seeing Pricat help them because they liked her just as much as Tip seeing the, giggle humming to himself but was hoping they were okay.

Later after coming home, both Honey and O.J were taking an nap before dinner which Lucy and Tip found cute because they were cute.

Theybwere running around after waking up making Tip giggle at their mischief plus they were eating ice cream for dessert knowing that it would be hard to put them to bed.

Oh agreed but was hoping stories would calm both minion pups down into sleep.


	28. First Day Of Summer

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Tomadahawk as he is enjoying**

**It's the first day of Summer but Tip still has school before she can have any fun but her unique family and friends are helping.**

* * *

Tip chuckled getting up because it was the last day of school before Summer break so was excited because it meantvrelaxing having summer fun with Oh and Toma getting dressed seeing O.J running around after using a bullhorn to wake Oh and Tona up, seeing Honey sigh.

"It's Ojay, he's just having fun plus you guys are pups, which means you guys are kids just like I'm a kid." Tip told the female minion pup.

"Yes but our dads might not be happy, because they got woken up." Honey told her.

Tip sighed seeing O.J eat a banana but that was okay because Dave and Kevin had explained about that seeing Oh up yawning hugging her.

"Morning Tip, it's almost summer right?" he asked as she nodded.

He and Toma were excited about this but never had summer before the Boov came to Earth but in his mind, Oh imagined Summer must be very magical seeing Tip chuckle at his mind making banana pancakes seeing Honey and O.J get excited since they were minions making Lucy chuckle because it was cute.

"I see you guys are having fun right." she said seeing Oh and Tip hug her along with Honey and O.J making her smile.

She knew that summer would be good plus Oh would enjoy it along with Toma but was leaving after having breakfast making Tip sigh because she knew things would be fun when she got to the Gru house.

* * *

At the Gru house the girls and minions were having fun plus Gru had let the girls stay home because with it beingbthe last day of school it wasn't much point plus their teachers had already mailed their report cards to zGru so it was okay.

They were having fun and goofing around plus the minions had activated the beach turning it into a mini Hawali making Nefario surprised but Gru proud knowing how inventive they were plus they were having fun.

"You think Tip's gonna come, since it is almost Summer?" Agnes asked.

"Yeah, since she and Oh come everyday so yes." Margo said hearing laughter knowing Edith was up to something as usual.

She saw Edith parasailing making Agnes impressed.

"Cool, Edith figured out how to fly!" the six year old said making Gru sigh because he knew that summer would bring fun and antics plus knew Tip could help because the girls and minions loved her.

Lucy giggled at this but knew the minions were like kids but giggled making lunch that was like a Pucnic making the girls and minions excited.


	29. Helping A Headache Go Away

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope Tomadahawk likes as this chapter was inspired by him today because he has a headache.**

**Toma has an nasty headache but Oh helps him feel better.**

* * *

Oh was concerned because Toma was pretty grumpy but saw him clutch his blue-purple skinned head because he had a headache but was hiding it from the male Boov because he didn't want to worry Oh because he worried a lot about him and Tip so was drinking juice which helped a bit, as Dave and Kevin were understanding.

They saw that Toma had a headache but he needed to lie down plus the other minions were being rowdy which wasn't helping Toma seeing Oh cuddling him.

"Aww it's okay, as you need to rest which is how you get rid of a headache." Dave told Oh seeing him nod leafing a grumpy Toma to a quieter room.

He was singing a lullaby in Boov which was helping but kissed his blue-purple head leaving him to sleep so he woukd feel better

* * *

Tip understood after Oh explained that Toma had an nasty headache so was sleeping it off because she understood seeing the girls and minions playing but was understanding that Toma was taking an nap so they had to be quiet which they understood, plus it was almost time to go seeing Toma awake hugging Oh.

"Feeling better?" Oh asked him.

"Yes, thanks to you." Toma said making Oh relieved.

Oh went pink which made Toma smi,e because it was cute plus he cared about his friends but Tip understood because they were family like Dave and Kevin were with the other minions getting into Slushieous taking off making Edith sigh.

Oh saw Toma asleep on the ride home making Tip understand He was because he was exhausted.

He was understanding after they got home but Oh was carrying Toma inside putting him on the couch but it was cute because Lucy was fixing dinner.

She understood because Oh had explained to her but she found it sweet

Later Oh saw a card for him that Toma had made him wondering why he had made it seeing Oh go pink.

"It was to thank you, for helping me." Toma told him.

"You're welcome, buddy." Oh said.

Toma blushed going pink as dinner was ready but they were eating up so we're having fun which was good.


	30. Pool Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more and after reading it again, I felt like updating plus with it being Summer, fun and mischief abounds.**

**Even though it's summer, Oh and Tip are hanging out with the girls and minions so Oh is having some pool fun.**

* * *

Despite it being summer Oh and Tip were hanging out at the Gru house because it was fun there plus the girls and minions along with the minion pups were having fun and a pool party because Tne minion pups had made a pool which the adults had no clue thinking the pups had been goofing around, seeing Tip in a bathing suit but Oh was in shorts but no shirt.

"Hey what did I tell you guys, about running around naked?" Tip said to some of the minions big Stuart wasn't listening to her seeing the pups and girls having fun.

They were sighing but was being themselves which made Gru happy knowing the neighbours would be surprised.

"Yeah but they're just like kids, innocent but mischievous." Tip said putting sun tan lotion on so she wouldn't get burnt by the sun.

Oh was being careful in the pool playing Marco Polo with some of the minions which made Tip happy sijce she loved seeing him happy instead of stressed or sad.

* * *

They were eating a picnic lunch but in the shade because the sun was pretty hot right now but didn't want anybody burnt seeing Oh sleepy from the heat which was very cute plus they both had feelings for each other, so Tip was letting him sleep knowing he needed to drink more.

Edith was being mischievous but going off with her friends making Tip relieved seeing some of the minions play soccer since they had watched the World Cup, so we're copying which Tip found cute watching Oh sleep.

"The summer heat would make anybody like this, but once the sun goes down, it'll be cooler." Margo said seeing the twelve year old nod because she hoped Oh was okay.

Later he woke up but had slept for a long while but Tip understood since it was nearly dinner time so they had to go.

"Aw, do you have to go?" Kevin said to Tip.

"Yes we have to, or my mom will worry or be mad but we'll be back tomorrow." Tip told the male purple minion getting into Slushious as it left the Gru house but Oh hoped Lucy was okay.

"She'll be fine, plus we can explain." Tip said.

Oh nodded but hoped that was true but hoped Kevin and his brothers were okay but would see them tomorrow


End file.
